Purple Haze - Partie 01 : Fantasy Isn't Real
by AkiCOVS
Summary: Rating T / hide / Quand deux jeunes étudiants parfaitement différent se rencontre, le choc est brutal. Très brutal. Si bien qu'ils vont découvrir qu'ils ont plus en commun que tout les autres citoyens lambda... Jusqu'à découvrir, l'impossible mais pourtant vrai.
1. PROLOGUE

_**Purple Haze.**_

_**Partie 01 - Fantasy Isn't Real.**_

_**Prologue.**_

_**2010.**_

Kurenai mâchouillait inlassablement et bruyamment un chewing-gum à la cerise, tout en s'amusant de temps en temps à faire quelques bulles rosées. Ses cheveux, que ce temps légèrement ombragé avait rendu plutôt brun, par le manque d'éclat, était détaché et virevolté autour d'elle allégrement. Ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, elle écoutait diverses chansons qui se jouaient aléatoirement, il y avait là un peu de tout. Vraiment de tout, et pour dire, à ce moment précis, s'était la _Marche Funèbre_ de Chopin. C'était loin d'être une chanson des plus réjouissantes, mais Kurenai était une fille qui aimait la beauté pure des choses, et notamment de la musique symphonique de la période romantique. Le volume à fond, ceci lui permettait de ne rien entendre des bruits urbains alentour et de pouvoir se plonger dans son monde, parallèle. Et puis, elle avait un sac balancé sur son épaule, rempli d'affaire de cours et de son uniforme de son université oui, elle était tombée dans l'une des rares universités japonaise qui exigeait encore le port de l'uniforme. Mais elle n'aimait pas porté ça en ville. La tenue était certes pas moche, comme la plupart des uniformes, par chance, mais les gens voyait tout de suite de là où elle étudiait, et tout de suite, elle se retrouvait affichait comme une gosse de riche. Chose qu'elle n'était pas du tout, soit dit en passant.

À force de trainer dans les rues de Tokyo, tranquillement, elle se retrouva fatalement à zieuter les vitrines des boutiques alentours… Jusqu'à tomber -comme tous les jours-, sur une confiserie. Une confiserie fort tentante qui plus est, qui lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Elle s'arrêta devant, un instant, posant ses mains sur la vitre.

Kurenai était une accros au sucre, une grande dépendante de confiserie qu'importe puisse-t-elle être. Les bonbons, les chewing-gums, les sucettes, les guimauves, les sodas, les confitures, les chocolats… À peu près tout y passé et pour en attester, son sac en contenait pas mal, mine de rien. Elle passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres, et se détourna de la vitrine aussi tôt.

Elle reprit sa marche, rapidement interrompu. Elle ne l'entendit pas, mais elle le sentit. La voiture, un cabriolet noir aux vitres teintées qui roulait, dans cette rue et qui ralentit une fois arrivé à sa hauteur pour roulé à la même allure qu'elle n'avancé. La vitre arrière s'abaissa lentement, et une jeune demoiselle à la tête blonde apparu sortant légèrement la tête de la vitre et gesticulant des bras avec conviction.

«Rena-chan ! Rena-chan !»

L'interpellée se stoppa aussitôt et fit un quart de tour sur le côté haussant un sourcil et retirant ses écouteur de ses oreilles. Elle sourit.

«Dakota-chan ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir. Je croyais que tu ne rentrait pas au Japon avant la semaine prochaine.»

Ladite Dakota secoua la tête, et lui sourit grandement.

«Non, mon père voulais que je rentre pour pouvoir avoir des cours avant les examens blancs de la semaine prochaine… Bon tu te montes, ou tu te fais prier ?»

Kurenai, s'approcha du véhicule et comme convenu monta. Elle salua au passage Harold le chauffeur, qui ne parlait pas un mot de japonais, et que devais lui aussi être australien, vu l'accent anglais qui était le sien.

Dakota, était la fille d'un riche homme d'affaire australien, immigré au Japon depuis de longues années. Il avait implanté son entreprise, au pays du soleil levant. Kurenai et elle, se connaissaient depuis leur première année d'étude, étant dans la même classe de science, elles avaient toutes les deux vite sympathisé. Malgré la barrière social qui les séparait.

«Tu veux te changer ? Demanda Dakota, qui voyait que son ami ne portait pas son uniforme dans la rue, comme toujours.

-Ah oui, c'est une bonne idée.»

Kurenai s'appliqua donc à la tâche, sortant son uniforme de son sac et se changea rapidement. Ca lui éviterait d'avoir à se changer dans les toilettes de son université avant d'aller en cours.

L'uniforme était constitué d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste bleu marine, fait d'un tissu cher, très cher, en vu de la qualité qui était celle de cet uniforme. D'une jupe aussi, plissé, et en tartan bleu comme l'uniforme, vert et jaune. Il y avait également une cravate, que Kurenai aimé bien laisser lâche autour de son cou. Kurenai accompagnait le tout de chaussette haute noire et de bottine à talon noire, également. Une fois parait, elle rangea ses vêtements dans son sac.

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent tout le trajet durant et elles ne se séparèrent que devant leur établissement, n'ayant pas les même cours.

Cette université accueillait les élèves les plus riches du Japon, elle était connu et reconnu dans le pays tout entier pour son enseignement pointu et pour détenir les meilleurs professeurs de l'archipel. Kurenai elle était différente. Elle faisait partie des quelques rares élèves bénéficièrent d'une bourse d'étude, donné par l'université elle-même. Et c'était une véritable chance en vu de sa situation familial, du salaire miséreux de sa mère qui partait dans le loyer et diverse connerie, et en vu du quartier pauvre dans lequel elle vivait. Elle savait qu'elle avait la chance et la possibilité de s'en sortir et de pouvoir faire quelque chose de sa vie et de ne pas rester éternellement dans le même quartier pourris à moisir en tant que caissière et à tenter de survivre à tout. Elle avait un QI largement supérieur à la moyenne, ce qui la rendait débrouillarde et qui lui permettait de venir étudier ici. Plus que beaucoup d'autres élèves riches, elle avait sa place ici. Mais elle ne pensait en rien ainsi. En faite, elle ne pensait même pas à qui avait sa place ou non. Tant qu'on la laisser étudier, elle, elle ne se plaignait pas.

Sciences, c'était son premier cours de la journée. Elle alla s'installer dans la salle de classe qui était en faite en petit amphithéâtre. Légèrement en avance, elle en profita pour poser ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et lancé un peu de musique, après avoir sortie un carnet de note et un stylo. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant guider par le rythme de la musique et secouant légèrement la tête. Ainsi, elle se plongeait totalement dans son monde, ne faisant plus attention à rien ni personne. Pas même au jeune homme qui s'assit juste à côté d'elle, en toute innocence.


	2. CHAPITRE 01 - Electricité Statique

_**Purple Haze.**_

_**Partie 01 – Fantasy Isn't Real.**_

_**Chapitre 01 – Electricité Statique.**_

_**2010.**_

«Vous êtes obligé de me suivre à la trace comme ça ? Non, parce que si j'ai envie d'allez au toilette, comment ça se passe ?»

Aoi semblait être assez sérieux lorsqu'il s'adressa au gars vêtu d'un costume-cravate noir, qui venait de lui ouvrir la portière de la voiture -la limousine, serait plus exacte-, qui venait de l'emmener jusqu'ici.

«L'intimité qu'il vous est requise à ce moment-là vous sera accordé, Miyamoto-sama.

-Trop aimable. Oh, et arrêter de m'appeler "-sama", c'est gênant.

-Ce sont les ordres, Miyamoto-sama.»

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, ne s'étant rarement sentit aussi exaspéré de toute sa vie. Il cracha en un soupir bruyant un, à peine audible "ce que la Corée me manque". Et il s'avança, droit dans le tas d'élève, tous plus riche les uns que les autres. Bien sûr qu'il avait espoir de suivre le pot de colle qui s'accrochait désespérément à ses baskets depuis le matin même. Ordre de son père parait-il.

Aoi revenait tout juste de Corée du Sud, où il avait passé les dix dernières années de sa vie. Et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été scolarisé dans son pays d'origine : le Japon. Il arrivait en plein milieu d'année scolaire, évidement. Et il savait d'avance qu'il allait être perdu en cours. Il n'avait jamais été très bon à l'école, toujours plutôt moyen comme élève… Ce qui en réalité était la façon gentille pour dire "plutôt nul", en faite. Mais passons, son niveau scolaire avait beau être aussi mauvais que possible, il n'en était pas moins qu'il allait se retrouver à suivre des cours dans une langue qu'il ne pratiquait presque plus depuis une bonne décennie.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir. Et traversa la grande cours qui devait s'apparenté plutôt à un parc, très floral, et très bien entretenu, toute fois. Mais il n'était pas jardinier alors bon. Mais bon en vu du prix que cela coûtait d'étudier ici, il se doutait bien que les lieux ne pouvaient pas être délabrés et mal entretenus. Il rejoins alors le bâtiment le plus imposant qui semblait être le bâtiment administratif, et il avait bien besoin d'un plan, il se sentait déjà bien perdu. Il alla rapidement récupérer un plan, toujours suivit à la trace par son espèce de garde du corps. Chose qui commençait déjà à doucement l'agacer.

«Dites, vous allez venir avec moi en cours et tout ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Miyamoto-sama.

-Et vous faites quoi, en faite ? Vous me protéger d'un truc en particulier ou bien ?

-…»

L'homme en noir lui répondit par le silence le plus total, en regardant juste son protégé, avec un air qui exprimé à la fois l'exaspération et l'ennui. OK, ben si il le trouvait chiant il avait qu'à le dire. En attendant, Aoi était sûr que le plus ennuyer ici, c'était tout de même lui. Non, sans rire, non seulement on lui connait des bons hommes en noir au basket pour la première journée, de cours -super pratique pour la socialisation ça-, et en plus, ils étaient pas sympas et ne répondait pas à ses questions. La journée allait être vraiment longue.

«Dîtes, si je vous file le double de votre paye, vous voulez bien me laisser tranquille ?

-Non, Miyamoto-sama.

-Bon… Vous êtes du genre loyal, hein ? Vous feriez un super chien de compagnie. Je vous verrez bien en fox terrier.

-Miyamoto-sama est condescendant, répondit le garde du corps.

-Miyamoto-sama est surtout agacé, en faite, répliqua le jeune homme réellement agacé, maintenant, en se détournant du chien de garde, pour suivre le plan qu'on lui avait donné.»

Bon OK, le jeune homme n'était pas des plus poli, mais franchement dans le monde qui était le sien, il essayait de chercher un peu d'humour, et de s'amuser un peu, sans quoi il allait finir par se tirer une balle un jour, tant tout lui paraissait ennuyeux et longs. Et ce n'était encore pas avec des types pareils qu'il allait s'esclaffer. Pour dire, Aoi était déjà entrain de chercher un moyen de se débarrasser. Et vite fait, avant qu'il ne pète un câble. À travers les élèves il essaya bien de le semer, le fox terrier. Mais le fourbe s'accrocher désespérément à lui, et il le suivit jusque dans l'amphi théâtre qu'il avait trouvé et qui semblait être celui où se produirait son premier cours de la journée. Il alla s'asseoir un peu au milieu au côté d'une fille aux longs cheveux auburn et légèrement ondulé qu'il regarda à peine, il est vrai. Et d'ailleurs, elle ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention non plus. Trop concentré qu'elle semblait être sur la musique que ses écouteurs semblaient diffuser. Et il se surprit à l'envier presque un instant cette fille, à qui tout le monde semblait foutre la paix. Elle eût presque envie de la déranger en lui posant une quelconque question sans intérêt juste pour l'embêter et se sentir moins seul. Mais malgré toute son incorrigible indélicatesse et connerie, il savait que faire ça n'était pas cool et il ne savait pas à qui il risquait de s'en prendre. Si ça se trouve il s'agissait de la fille de Dieu sait quel homme influent. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer des problèmes, et puis surtout question copinage ce n'est jamais pratique. Tout le monde sait que le premier jour, il faut toujours faire de la lèche à tout le monde, histoire de finir par se faire un pote avant la fin de la semaine.

Le professeur entra bientôt dans la salle et commença son speech. Un truc agaçant à tel point que le jeune homme fut tenté de décrocher au bout des trente première secondes. Il était plutôt mauvais en science. Même si c'était d'un niveau classé comme basique, et qui était obligatoire ici, ça restait vraiment incompréhensible pour lui. Mais étant donné qu'il ne lui fallait pas abandonner dès le premier jour, il s'accrocha et prit en note à peu près tout ce qu'il était possible de noter. De temps à autres, il jeter des coups d'oeil vers son garde du corps qui était non loin de la porte d'entrer, les bras croisés, et les yeux rivés sur lui pour le surveiller avec attention. Et pour le coup Aoi poussa un soupir exaspéré pour lever les yeux aux ciel.

Kurenai ne faisait que partiellement attention à ce que disait le professeur. Le professeur qui en bas sur la scénette de l'amphithéâtre de cette salle de cours, parler, parler, se déplaçant et faisant de grands gestes pour expliquer ses dires. La jeune femme dessinait sur son petit carnet qui lui servait à prendre des notes en temps normal.

Des notes, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en prendre, ce qu'il disait, elle le comprenait juste en l'écoutant. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de son voisin, qui notait tout, tellement bien qu'il n'écoutait plus vraiment le professeur et marqué bêtement des informations qu'il ne comprenait, pas sans réfléchir. Et d'ailleurs, le jeune homme fini par s'en rendre compte et il profita du fait que le professeur raconte une petite anecdote de sa vie personnel, pour poser son carnet et son crayon avec lassitude.

Sa voisine jeta alors un coup d'oeil sur ses notes, par curiosité, et accessoirement pour se renseigner sur le sujet dont il était question, tout de même. Et elle esquissa un sourire en voyant les quelques fautes que le jeune homme avait fait, et notamment des fautes assez importante.

«Fission, murmura-t-elle, de façon assez audible toute fois pour que son voisin puisse l'entendre.»

Ledit voisin, qui se frottait le visage comme pour essayer de se réveiller, se stoppa dans son geste et laissa tomber ses mains sur jambe avant de se tourner vers sa voisine, en murmurant à son tour, un "pardon ?" fortement étonné.

«Ici, il est question d'une fission nucléaire, et non pas d'une fusion, c'est totalement différent, expliqua-t-elle calmement en désignant quelques mots sur le carnet, tout en souriant pour que cela passe mieux au près de lui.

-Une fission ?»

Elle acquiesça juste, toujours en souriant et retourna à son dessin tandis que le professeur continuer toujours ses explications en un blabla intempestif, et que le jeune homme effacé à la hâte ses erreurs pour noter à nouveau par-dessus. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, puisque de toute façon, c'était un peu du grec ancien pour lui. Mais tout de même, ça pourrait être bien d'avoir des cours justes, ça ferait au moins plaisir à son désespéré de professeur particulier qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de ses résultats pourris.

Mais en toute sincérité, il arrêta là de noter ce cours qui lui paraissait plus qu'ennuyeux et décrocha aussi sec. Il passa la fin de son heure à zieuter en direction de la jeune femme, qui semblait ne même pas se rendre compte du regard qui pesait maintenant sur elle. Le jeune homme regardait ce qu'elle faisait, et le dessin qu'elle s'appliquait à faire. Un dessin plutôt joli d'ailleurs. Juste des esquisses des traits et des arabesques enchevêtraient les uns dans les autres. Très joli, vraiment. De ce fait, la fin de l'heure arriva alors même qu'il n'eût pas vraiment le temps de s'en rendre compte. C'est seulement quand ses voisins de table rangèrent leurs affaires et se levèrent pour partir qu'il s'en rendit compte. Bêtement, perdu dans le monde des rêveries, il n'avait même pas entendu la sonnerie.

Il commença alors à ranger ses affaires. Et ne put que regarder sa voisine de table qu'il avait regardait pendant de longues minutes s'en allait très vite, les écouteurs posés sur ses oreilles. Il se dépêcha de remballer le tout et de sortir pour essayer de la chercher dans les couloirs et de la rattraper quelques mètres plus loin au milieu de trop d'élève.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, et celle-ci se retourna aussitôt, faisant voler ses longs cheveux auburn. Elle retira un écouteur et lui sourit.

«Oui ?

-Heu… Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure, grâce à toi mon cours et juste maintenant.

-Mais de rien.»

Sur ce, elle se retourna aussitôt prête à reprendre son chemin, mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa même pas le temps de faire quelques pas qu'il marchait déjà à ses côtés.

«Heu… Qu'est-ce que tu as comme cours, là ?

-Histoire des arts. Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir… Heu, je suis nouveau dans cet établissement, et là, j'ai cours d'anglais et ce que tu saurais où est-ce que je dois allez ?

-Oh bien, sûr, répondit-elle, en souriant toujours. C'est au deuxième étage du bâtiment E, c'est celui juste en face de celui-là. Je pense que tu ne peux pas te tromper.

-Oh, je… Merci.

-Désolée, je vais te laisser, sinon, je risque d'être en retard. Et je n'aime pas trop ça.»

Il acquiesça bêtement, en restant planté au milieu du couloir, en la regardant entrain de s'éloigner déjà. Elle marchait un peu vite, aussi, quand il l'interpella à nouveau elle était déjà un peu loin, et c'est tout juste, si, avec ses écouteurs et sa musique forte, elle l'entendit.

«Je ne connais même pas ton nom, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle alors qu'elle s'était déjà retourné pour lui faire face, quand il l'avait appelé.»

Elle s'approcha de lui, assez lentement, tout en souriant toujours, à croire qu'elle ne savait exprimer que cela sur son visage. Et vint se planter devant lui, en lui présentant sa main.

«Tashikawa Kurenai. Mais les gens m'appel plus généralement Rena.

-Miyamoto Aoi, répondit-il en prenant la main de la jeune femme pour la serrer dans la sienne. Enchanté.»

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange comme un profond frisson mélangé à la décharge électrique que l'on peut se prendre parfois après avoir touché quelqu'un, qui a joué avec l'électricité statique. Une chose étrange qui leur traversa le corps à tous les deux de façon violente, et qui le firent se figer un instant en même temps. C'était étrange comme une vieille connexion inconnue qui se refaisait entre eux. Comme si l'un comme l'autre sentait qu'ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer. Ils avaient la sensation de déjà se connaître alors que pourtant, l'un comme l'autre pouvait dire avec certitude qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois dans cette salle de cours.

«De même, murmura finalement Kurenai, de façon légèrement crispé, il est vrai, ayant effacé un instant son sourire… Cette fois il faut vraiment que j'y aille, par contre.»

La jeune femme libéra sa main et lui fit dos pour reprendre sa marche déterminé. Un peu pressée de s'éloigner de ce type qui lui avait procuré une sensation bizarre qui laisser encore des picotements dans ses doigts.

«Un de ses quatre, tu m'expliqueras la différence entre une fission et une fusion ?»

Kurenai se retourna, sans s'arrêter de marcher, faisant encore une fois voler ses cheveux et lui répondit un sérieux "promis !", plein d'entrain et de conviction. Pourquoi avait-elle répondue cela alors même qu'elle essayait présentement de s'éloigner physiquement de ce type ? Elle ne le saurait probablement que plus tard. Pour l'instant elle avait cours.

Aoi, sourit bêtement au milieu du couloir, et suivi le chemin que la présentée Kurenai lui avait indiqué. Gentille cette fille, elle lui faisait l'effet d'être une personne directe, mais assez sympa, et souriante, c'est toujours un atout. Pas très bavarde on aurait dit, aussi, mais en même temps, elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était plutôt pressée.

Bientôt, il sentit une présence le suivre et quant il se retourna, il put apercevoir le fox terrier qui le suivait toujours à la trace droit et raide comme un i. Ah tiens, il en avait oublié l'existence de cet emmerdeur de type. C'est dire…


	3. CHAPITRE 02 - Catégories d'élèves

_**Purple Haze.**_

_**Partie 01 – Fantasy Isn't Real.**_

_**Chapitre 02 – Catégories d'élèves.**_

_**2010.**_

Les cafétérias ne sont jamais calmes. Quelque soit la classe social et l'âge de ceux qu'elle abrite. Il y a toujours des discutions certaines plus intenses que d'autres, des éclats de rire un peu partout, surtout venant des garçons, les filles trouvant généralement plus distingué de simplement pouffer.

Kurenai et Dakota étaient assise à une table, au calme, à discuter tranquillement d'un peu de tout, tout en mangeant. Des sushis pour Dakota et des takoyakis pour la japonaise qui semblait se régaler réellement. Jusqu'au moment où un plateau se posa à côté du sien avec un peu d'énervement, il est vrai. La demoiselle aux cheveux auburn se tourna vers le nouveau venu en clignant des yeux avec innocence et incompréhension.

«Salut, salut ! Est-ce que je peux me poser là ? Kurenai-chan tu es la seule personne que je connais ici, et j'ai pas envie de manger en tête à tête avec lui, dit-il en désignant le gorille derrière lui qui se tenait raide comme un piquet et qui leva les yeux au ciel devant la dérision de son client.

-Tu serais bien emmerdé si on te disait non, hein, Aoi-kun ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire amusé.

-Je plaide coupable.

-Allez assieds-toi.»

Le jeun homme afficha un grand sourire, avant de s'asseoir plus calmement sur la chaise. Il sourit à la blonde australienne assise sur la chaise d'en face. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappel que des présentations s'imposaient.

«Oh, je suis d'une impolitesse impardonnable. Je suis Miyamoto Aoi.

-Oh je sais qui tu es. Tous le monde sait qui tu es. Moi, c'est Dakota Reyson.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "tous le monde sait qui tu es" ? Non, parce que… Lui et moi on a discuté cinq minutes après un cours, mais… C'est tout, quoi.

-Rena-chan, t'as pas idée d'à quel point tu me fais honte des fois, soupira l'australienne en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré.

-Mais quoiiii !?»

L'innocence même de la jeune japonaise était une chose assez comique à voir, et le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit un peu plus.

«C'est juste le fils du plus grand avocat d'Asie à part ça, tout va bien !

-Tout le monde n'est pas obligé de connaître les avocats, hein ! Répliqua la jeune japonaise en haussant les épaules tout en restant concentré sur son assiette de takoyaki.

-Mon père doit bien représenter à peu près tous les parents des élèves de cette école, si ce n'est pas les élèves aussi.

-Pas mes parents, en tout cas. Je suis élève boursière, alors tu penses.»

Le jeune homme acquiesça avec un grand sourire avant de se concentrer sur son assiette lui aussi. Le repas se passa tranquillement, et les trois jeunes étudiants discutèrent tranquillement, sans se rendre compte que les deux filles et le jeune homme se connaissait à peine. Mais personne ne poser de question, tant qu'ils rigolaient bien et s'amusaient tous les trois. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent à l'heure de reprendre les cours. Aoi, était toujours suivit par le fox terrier qui lui servait de garde du corps et qu'il commençait à se sentir doucement agacé, là. Il essaya bien de lui faire fau bon, deux ou trois fois, en tentant bien de le perdre dans la masse d'élève qui se baladait dans les couloirs durant les intercours. Mais il n'était probablement pas assez rapide. Il ne put même pas souffler le soir, à la sortie des cours, en attendant devant le portail tranquillement, son sac toujours jeté négligemment sur son épaule, tandis que son farde du corps grogné sous prétexte qu'il était tant de rentrée et que la voiture attendait.

«Mais allez-y vous, si vous voulez, rentrez donc. Je prendrais un taxi, j'ai de l'argent !

-Je ne peux laisser, Miyamoto-sama tout seul.»

Le jeune homme leva et écarquilla les yeux en même temps, gonflant les joues d'air montrant qu'il était vraiment gonflé, maintenant. Et ça n'était que le premier jour qu'il se coltinait ce type. À ce rythme il ne tiendrait pas la semaine. SU-PER ! Là, tout de suite, il retournerait bien en Corée, là-bas, son père se montrait beaucoup moins paranoïaque. Aoi ne répondait même plus à ce type de phrase totalement dénudé de sens à son goût, ça le saoulé de se battre avec ce mec, maintenant.

Aoi, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la foule d'élève en uniforme qui se pressé de sortir des locaux pour rentrer chez eux, les dernières heures de cours venant d'être déclaré pour aujourd'hui. Quand il aperçu une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn au milieu de cette foule, ses éternels écouteurs dans les oreilles. L'air tranquillement, aucune réelle expression sur le visage. Son sac jeté sur son épaule. Aoi s'élança calmement vers elle, tout sourire.

«Hey !»

La demoiselle sursauta tout en s'arrêtant en plein milieu de la foule, un instant. Elle retira ses écouteurs, et sourit à son tour au jeune homme, et reprit sa marche accompagné du brun.

«C'est pour quoi ce coup-ci ? Demanda-t-elle, en enroulant les fils de ses écouteurs autour de son mp3 après avoir éteint ce dernier.

-Tu m'as dit, ce matin, que tu m'expliquerais la différence entre une fission et une fusion nucléaire. J'attends toujours.

-C'est vrai, je l'ai dit.»

Le jeune homme se plaça alors devant elle, face à elle il commença alors à avancer à reculer, en comptant sur le fait que la jeune femme le préviendrait si jamais un obstacle se présentait sur sa route.

«Ca te dit, de me l'expliquer maintenant, si t'as rien à faire ?

-Tu veux que je te donne des cours si je comprends bien la chose ?

-En gros, je te paierais si tu veux. J'ai vraiment besoin de cours, déjà en Corée, j'étais pas au niveau, mais alors maintenant au Japon c'est pire, en plus je ne sais même pas ce qui a été fait pour l'instant dans tous les cours. Et toi et moi, on a quelques cours en commun, tu pourrais m'aider ?»

La jeune femme soupira profondément, en fermant les yeux un instant, visiblement fatiguée et lassée. Et Aoi devait avouer qu'il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il avait put faire pour la mettre soudainement dans cet état, alors qu'un instant plus tard, elle souriait joyeusement.

«OK, alors, je t'explique, il y a cinq sortes d'élève dans cette université.

-Je sens le truc bizarre venir.

-D'abord, tu as les prétentieux gosses de riches qui croient encore que c'est la paix dans le monde, tant ils ont de l'argent. Ceux qui n'ont donc strictement rien à foutre des autres, à l'extérieur, quoi. Ensuite, tu as les suiveurs. Les chiens~chiens de la première catégorie si on veut, les bizutés à vie qui se croient réellement cool et digne des premiers en venant faire chier le monde. Ceux là, sont la plus grande majorité de ce bahu. Après quoi, tu as la catégorie trois : les élèves complètement stupide et donc pas mal se prenne pour des hippies militant à la SPA et chez _Green Peace_ à la fois.

-Carrément ?

-Tu as ensuite, la quatrième catégorie : les élèves qu'on peut qualifié de normaux. Des gens simples et qui ne jugent pas à la fortune et la célébrité de leur camarade.

-C'est compliqué, tout cela.

-Et enfin, tu as la toute dernière catégorie. La minoritaire. Celle-ci comprend les élèves dans mon genre. On est une poigné ici. Les élèves boursiers avec un quotient intellectuel si supérieur à la moyenne qu'on nous supplié de venir étudier ici et pas ailleurs tout ça pour toujours rendre cet endroit plus prestigieux. En faite, tu n'imagine même pas quel est le montant de ma bourse !

-Ca va les chevilles ? Demanda le jeune homme avec amusement, toujours souriant.

-Tu crois que je suis arrogante et imbu de moi-même !?»

Pour le coup, c'était la jeune femme qui était sur la défensive. Elle s'était arrêtée dans son avancé, les sourcils froncés, l'air renfrogné et sérieux. Elle attendait visiblement une vraie réponse de la part du jeune homme, et pas plus tard que maintenant d'ailleurs. Celui-ci choisi d'effacer rapidement son sourire et prit un air sérieux. Un visage qu'il ne montrait que rarement, quand on savait qu'il ne prenait pas tellement la vie au sérieux et que tout pourrait s'avérer amusant avec un bon sens de la dérision. Mais voilà qu'il le montrait devant une quasi-inconnu, dont il ne connaissait rien de plus que le nom finalement, sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte.

«En faite, non. Je pense que tu es une fille intelligente, vraiment très intelligente. Et qui a probablement dû en baver toute sa vie parce qu'elle a dut prouver à tout le monde ce qu'elle valait. Ca à probablement pas dût être facile tous les jours, pour toi.»

La demoiselle haussa les sourcils avec à la fois de l'étonnement et de la curiosité face à l'analyse de l'étudiant. Elle esquissa un bref sourire avant de reprendre sa marche, suivit du jeune homme -lui-même toujours suivi par son garde du corps- qui s'était enfin décidé à se retourner pour progresser normalement.

«T'es à côté de la plaque, en faite.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas passé toute ma vie dans un taudis ou un bidonville horrible comme tu as si bien l'air de le croire. Ou alors tu te fais une idée de la classe "moyenne" qui est à des années lumières de ce qu'elle est vraiment.

-Je ne crois pas qu'à l'heure actuelle, tu vis dans la classe moyenne. Je crois que tu vis encore en-dessous de ce seuil…»

Elle haussa les sourcils, semblant réfléchir intensément à ce qu'il disait. Elle souriait d'un air tranquille en le détaillant des pieds à la tête, un peu comme un gosse qui verrait un extra-terrestre en vrai et que cela l'amusait vraiment beaucoup. Remarquez, du point de vu de Kurenai, ce mec n'était pas tellement loin de l'extra-terrestre. À mille lieux du genre de personne qu'elle côtoyer en général. Mais il y avait pourtant cette sensation de déjà vu. Comme si elle l'avait déjà rencontré par le passé mais qu'il lui était en faite impossible de se souvenir entièrement de lui pour l'heure. Sa personnalité, sa façon de parler, de se tenir, tout ça lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais elle ne savait pas qui. Et pour quelqu'un qui n'oubliait JAMAIS un visage, c'était foutrement frustrant.

La demoiselle choisit de garder ces détails dans un coin de sa tête et d'y réfléchir, plus tard. Pour l'heure, elle fini par choisir de prendre tout cela à la légère et lui sourit, encore.

«Je n'ai aucune idée de la catégorie dans laquelle je vais te classer, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

-Ah, je vois. Toi, t'es du genre à tout ranger dans des boîtes et par ordres alphabétique, non ?

-Oulaaa ! Non ! JAMAIS ! Je ne range pas, moi. Le bordel, c'est sacré pour moi !»


	4. CHAPITRE 03 - Echappatoire

_**Purple Haze.**_

_**Partie 01 – Fantasy Isn't Real.**_

_**Chapitre 03 – Echappatoire. **_

_**2010.**_

«Salut, salut !»

Kurenai, qui était jusqu'à présent plongé dans son livre avec intérêt, releva lentement la tête vers la voix du nouvel arrivant, avec un petit sourire dont elle avait le secret. Elle plissa une seconde les yeux, pour distinguer autre chose qu'une silhouette sombre devant elle, à cause des rayons trop fort du soleil. Elle reconnu alors tout de suite Aoi, planté devant elle avec un grand sourire qui faisait bien trois fois le tour de sa tête, un peu plus loin, son éternel garde du corps, les bras croisés qui regardait partout autour de lui, avec un air froid et mauvais.

«Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda l'étudiant en désignant la place sur le banc à côté de la jeune femme.

-Tu serais bien embêté si je te disais, non ? Hein ? Répliqua-t-elle, en se replongeant dans la lecture de son livre.

-Pourquoi à chaque fois que je te pose cette question, tu me réponds ça à chaque fois.

-C'est pour te préparer à l'éventualité qu'un jour je puisse te virer et ce sans ménagement.»

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, en l'observant, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là, mais la jeune femme ne lui prêtait visiblement aucune attention, et semblait être très absorbait par son livre, dont il ignorait totalement le titre en plus. Curieux, le jeune homme se pencha vaguement pour tenter d'apercevoir le titre du livre, en vain.

«Qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ? Demanda-t-il finalement, toujours enveloppé par le mystère de la dernière réplique de l'élève boursière.»

Elle referma soudainement son livre, assez sèchement, avant de relever lentement la tête vers Aoi, en plissant toujours les yeux à cause du soleil un peu trop agressif. Elle poussa un soupir profond.

«Je n'ai pas encore réussis à te ranger dans une catégorie d'élève...»

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire assez amusé et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sur le banc, sans attendre sa réponse, finalement, s'asseyant assez près si bien, qu'une espèce de frisson les traversa tous les deux. Comme quand ils s'étaient serré la main pour la première fois, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne prit le temps de relever.

«Et tu ne t'es pas dit que si tu ne m'avais pas encore ranger dans une de tes catégories, c'est peut-être que je ne rentrais dans aucune d'elle ?»

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais, avant de ranger son livre dans son sac.

«Tout le monde rentre dans une catégorie, ne va pas croire.

-Pas pour moi…

-Je te demande pardon ? Répliqua-t-elle, avec étonnement.

-Tu ne rentre pas dans une catégorie d'élève, tu ne rentre dans aucune de mes catégories d'élèves.

-Tu fais des catégories d'élèves ? Toi ? Ne sois pas ridicule !

-Bien sûr que je fais des catégories d'élèves ! J'ai toujours fait ça ! Tu n'es pas la seule tu sais ! Et toi, tu ne rentre nulle part ! C'est stressant, mais je me suis fait à l'idée, tu es quelqu'un de spéciale, ça se sent.»

Elle haussa un sourcil étonné en le regardant. C'était une espèce de mauvaise et vieille technique de drague qu'il lui faisait là, ou bien ? Non, parce que bon, pour le coup il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Ou alors, il était maladroit, très maladroit, et cela c'était fort, fort possible. Elle esquissa un grand sourire amusé, décidant de jouer les idiotes.

«Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

-Que du fait que tu ne rentre dans aucune de mes catégories tu es spéciale à part, et que même comme ça je le sens.»

Pourquoi se sentait-il si proche d'elle ? Ca faisait quelques jours qu'Aoi était arrivé dans cet école, maintenant, et il avait rencontré pas mal de gens, mais aucun ne lui semblait aussi digne d'intérêt que Kurenai. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu, d'être proche d'elle, alors qu'il n'en savait pas tellement plus que sa condition social, son âge et son nom. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait énumérer tout un tas de chose si on lui avait demandé ce qu'il savait de la jeune femme. Etrange sensation, très étrange. Le jeune homme savait bien que cela aurait dut l'emmener à se poser bien des questions, ou voir même jusqu'à l'effrayé, mais c'était pourtant loin d'être le cas. Il était le genre de personne à laisser les choses se faire, il croyait au destin et aux conneries du même genre, ce qui était pourtant loin d'être le cas de la jeune femme. Scientifique de l'âme, elle aimait savoir, tout. Et pour elle tout devait s'expliquer, autant que deux et deux faisaient quatre.

«Tu es bizarre, répliqua la demoiselle, après un court temps de silence, empli de réflexion, alors qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Je te retourne le compliment.

-Et tu es bien plus intelligent que ce que tu ne veux bien le faire croire.

-Là, je crois que tu me surestime, mais je te retourne cette idée aussi.»

Kurenai sourit avec amusement, tout en haussant les sourcils. Et puis soudainement, après avoir toute fois jeté un rapide regard sur sa montre, elle se leva tout en ramassant son sac au passage, qu'elle jeta par-dessus son épaule.

«Bon, j'y vais, OK ?

-T'as cours ? Demanda le jeune homme, curieux de savoir si elle avait des obligations réel ou si elle essayait juste de se débarrasser de lui.

-Là ? Non, j'ai une partie d'échec qui m'attend dans le parc avec un vieux qui est persuadé chaque jour qu'il pourra me battre. Il faut que j'aille lui mettre sa pâté quotidienne, répliqua-t-elle tout en se retournant pour commencer à y allez.

-Je peux venir ?»

Lentement, elle se retourna vers lui, avec un petit sourire. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main à plat sur les cheveux du jeune homme toujours assis sur le banc. L'air de dire "brave petit".

«Tu n'as pas cours, toi ?

-Si, mais bon, il suffit juste que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser du gorille et ça ne posera aucun problème.

-Alors ça me va. On se fait une après-midi de sèche.

-Une après-midi de sèche ? Ah, carrément ?

-Quoi, ne me dit pas que tu as peur, quand même !? S'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn, avec plus que de l'amusement, une lueur un peu moqueuse dans son regard noisette.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je suis partant ! Répliqua le brun avec force, en gonflant la poitrine, fièrement.»

Les deux jeunes étudiants se baladaient tranquillement dans les rues de Tokyo, tous deux avaient prit le temps de se changer dans l'une des toilettes de leurs universités, histoire d'être plus tranquille et qu'on ne les dévisage pas sans cesse quand ils se retrouveraient dans la rue. Il restait cependant encore une barrière à leur tranquillité : c'était le fox terrier qui suivait Aoi à la trace, quelques pas derrière eux, toujours avec cet air peu sociable et sympathique. Ce dernier faisait d'ailleurs encore plus la gueule depuis qu'il voyait que le jeune homme trainait avec une élève boursière et que s'il n'était pas d'ici cinq minutes à l'université, il sécherait un cours de science.

Kurenait poussa un profond soupir, pour la énième fois, se trouvant fortement agacé, et sentit sa liberté se restreindre à chaque pas qui les éloignés un peu plus de l'université, à cause de ce type qui les épiés avec un regard de plus en plus mauvais à chaque fois.

«Dis, tu ne peux vraiment pas lui dire de se barrer ? Non, parce que c'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais presque quoi.

-J'ai déjà essayé, crois-moi. Je lui ai même proposé de doubler sa paye… Mais il est fidèle comme un saint Bernard ! Cracha-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais par-dessus son épaule vers le garde du corps. T'as pas un plan, toi qui est siiiiii intelligente ?

-…»

Seul le silence répondit au jeune homme, qui avait balancé sa dernière réplique avec ironie mais qui savait que l'élève boursière aurait eut un plan. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait vraiment cru. Mais ce mutisme le choqua, et il se tourna vers elle, en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

«Quoi, t'as pas de plan !? S'écria le brun, choqué.

-Bien sûr que si ! Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Mais es-tu prêt à courir ?

-Moi, oui. Mais ce gars-là est rapide, tu sais ?

-On a pas besoin d'allez bien loin, tu sais ? Bon, maintenant tu te tais, tu marches plus vite, et à trois tu cours, si tu veux lui échapper. Bon, trois !»

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, un peu perdu, et il regarda la jeune femme se mettre à courir à toute allure entre les multiples passants. Et tout naturellement il se mit à la suivre, sans poser de question, en se disant juste qu'il n'était quand même pas bien près pour ça. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à la rattraper toute fois, et il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, pour s'apercevoir que son cher fox-terrier s'était lui aussi mit à courir, sans doute en vue de les rattraper. Sans doute que si il réussissait cela, il se prendrait le savon de sa vie par son père quand il l'apprendrait. Bon, si jamais il s'en échapper, il se prendrait un savon aussi, quand il rentrerait chez lui. Mais bon, foutu pour foutu, tant qu'à faire…

Soudain, la jeune femme, s'arrêta d'un seul coup, et lui empoigna la main, pour l'arrêter, elle se tourna sur le côté et s'élança sur le passage piéton pour traverser la route, en le tirant toujours, en le sommant de se dépêcher un peu avant que le feu du passage piéton ne deviennent rouge ou même que le garde du corps ne les rattrape. Et une fois de l'autre côté, sur le trottoir d'en face, elle les fit partir à nouveau en courant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent cacher derrière un arrêt de bus. Aoi commença à tenter de reprendre son souffle, mais elle ne lui en laissa même pas le temps.

«Prends ma casquette ! Et donne-moi ta veste.

-Hein ?

-Vite, et ne discute pas !»

Le brun s'exécuta, sans poser de question, se demandant en quoi s'arrêter de courir et prendre la casquette de la jeune femme leur sauverait la vie. Mais il enfila la casquette, gentiment alors qu'elle enfilait sa veste tout en détachant ses cheveux et se mit à marcher tranquillement, et tout naturellement dans la rue. Suivit du jeune homme, qui essayait toujours de suivre l'idée.

«Heeeu… Là, j'ai pas tout comprit.

-Tromper l'adversaire, on a jamais rien fait de mieux, tu l'as bien vu tout à l'heure quand je jouais aux échecs, et bien là, c'est pareille. Il va probablement nous chercher du regard, en ayant en tête des caractéristiques bien précise. Un jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs et une veste en cuir, et une fille avec une casquette et en t-shirt. Là, il ne nous trouvera pas, je peux te le garantir. C'est comme ça, que les grand criminel réussisse à soudainement disparaître dans la nature, quand ils sont poursuivit.

-Tu es assez… Inattendu, comme genre de fille… Et t'en as d'autre des techniques du même genre ?

-Je ne vais pas te donner tous mes trucs non plus ! S'écria-t-elle outrée qu'il ait pu penser à une chose pareille. Bon, sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-La foire ?»

Le brun se planta alors soudainement devant une affiche accrochait à un poteau qui annonçait justement la venu d'une foire en ville. Il jeta un regard en direction de la demoiselle qui esquissa un sourire amusé. Visiblement, elle était plutôt pour l'idée.


	5. CHAPITRE 04 - Réplique Sismique

_**Purple Haze.**_

_**Partie 01 – Fantasy Isn't Real.**_

_**Chapitre 04 – Réplique sismique.**_

_**2010.**_

«Et voilà, pour vous ça fera six cents yens, s'il vous plaît.»

Aoi sortit un billet de son portefeuille qu'il rangea aussitôt dans la poche de son jean avant de se saisir de ce que lui tendait le vendeur : un petit cornet en papier d'une dizaine de Churros sucrés à l'extrême. Il se détourna du petit stand, pour rejoindre Kurenai, un peu plus loin qui regardait avec intérêt l'affiche d'une attraction, accroché à un lampadaire. Les deux fugueurs avaient passé toute l'après-midi à la foire qui s'était installé dans la ville, s'amusant à tout un tas d'attraction différente, jusqu'à ce que la faim se fasse ressentir. Et le jeune homme s'était tout naturellement proposé pour offrir le repas. Du sucré. Parce qu'il avait bien comprit comment fonctionné la jeune femme. Elle ne juré que par le sucre et le glucose, et il avait bien l'intention de l'amadouer, bien conscient qu'il n'avait absolument pas et en aucun cas, sa confiance. Elle était trop méfiante, pour cela. Il lui tendit le petit cornet en papier, et l'odeur sucrée et appétissante attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Décidément, le sucre la mènerait à sa perte, le jeune homme en était persuadé.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle intrigué par la gourmandise, tout en attrapant un Churro recouvert de sucre.

-Des Churros. C'est hispanique. C'est très bon. Et très sucré, ça devrait te plaire je pense.»

Un peu à l'image de la manière d'un chaton craintif, la demoiselle pencha la tête sur le côté, en regardant toujours la pate frite, avec intérêt. Un petit bout de sa langue rose passa légèrement entre ses lèvres colorées et vint légèrement toucher le sucre de la pate pour le goûter.

«Goûte, ce n'est pas empoisonné, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

-Mais je sais ça, marmonna-t-elle, en lui lançant un regard méchant et sarcastique.»

Elle croqua prudemment dedans, à peine un peu, histoire de goûter, et sembla prendre le temps d'analyser le goût… Avant que son visage ne s'illumine d'un grand sourire lumineux et qu'elle n'acquiesce joyeusement.

«OK, tu as bon goût, je le reconnais.

-Ca te plaît ? Demanda-t-il, souriant lui aussi.

-Moui. Tu gagne des points dans mon estime. Tu te débrouille plutôt bien, répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil à l'intention du jeune homme en s'éloignant vers les différentes attractions de la foire.»

Aoi laissa son sourire un peu niais s'agrandir un peu plus sur son visage. Avant qu'il ne se décide à la rattraper pour marcher à ses côtés et manger à son tour un churro. Il avait réussit à gagner un peu de terrain avec elle, et il savait que ce n'était pas chose aisé. Mais bizarrement, il avait la sensation qu'il savait y faire. Qu'il avait toujours sut y faire avec elle. Alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu. Pourtant il était sûr de la connaître. Qu'il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour rassembler tout les éléments et il arriverait à la comprendre parfaitement, qu'il ne lui suffirait rien de plus qu'un peu d'effort et de calme.

«Ca te tente de faire la grande roue ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Pas tellement. C'est pas mon genre de faire ça, avec un type que je connais à peine.

-Hein !?

-Laisse tomber, soupira Kurenai en levant les yeux au ciel, comme désespéré. Dis-moi, ça fait des heures qu'on a échappées à ton garde du corps, je t'ai vu à plusieurs reprises ignorer ces appels que tu recevais sur ton portable -j'en déduis d'ailleurs, qu'il s'agit d'un de tes parents, probablement ton père à ce que je sais de toi-. Tu ne crois pas qu'à l'heure qu'il est, des avis de recherche à ton nom ont été lancé ?

-Non.

-Non ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, j'ai déjà fugué par le passé, comme cela, quand j'étais en Corée. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a assigné le fox terrier une fois arrivé ici.

-Pas très efficace, visiblement, remarqua-t-elle avec un petit rire.»

Les étudiants flânèrent alors tranquillement au milieu des familles et adolescent qui trainait dans ces lieux festifs et amusants. Les rires fusaient de tous les côtés, les cris s'échappés depuis les quelques manèges à sensations dispersé ça et là sur la place. Les forains vendaient leur attraction en cirant comme de joyeux poissonniers, tentant de créer le contact avec chaque passant. Plusieurs fois, Aoi fut interpellé à coup de "monsieur, gagné une petite peluche pour votre petite-amie", auxquels il répondait toujours par un rougissement, et un "non, c'est pas ma petite-amie", agrémentait par un baissement de la tête, qui amusait beaucoup la jeune femme, qui aurait presque put en jouer si elle avait put.

Et puis soudain, tous les deux se stoppèrent, devant un petit chapiteau étrange et intriguant, aux rayures rouge et violette. Un chapiteau devant lequel était posée une pauvre et miteuse pancarte, où étaient annoncés les prix de la liseuse de bonne-aventure qui se trouvait là.

«Ca te tente ? Proposa le jeune homme.

-Tu déconnes ? Je comprends pas qu'au vingt-et-unième siècle, il y a encore des gens qui puissent croient en ces conneries !

-Tu n'y crois pas ?

-Ecoute, je suis une scientifique, je crois en les faits réel et prouvé, pas en les soi-disant prédictions bidons d'une cartomancienne demeuré qui n'a rien connu d'autre que le seul amour de ses dix chats !

-Alors, ça ne t'effraierais pas, si on va y faire un tour.

-Hein ? Ah non, moi je ne rentre pas là-dedans. J'ai une réputation !

-Tu parles ! Allez, amènes-toi. Tu vas pas me laisser y allez tout seul.»

Kurenai commença alors à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment il ne devait pas commencer à dépenser inutilement son argent dans ce genre de chose. Elle y alla à coup de mot scientifique compliqué parfois, espérant l'énerver et le lasser. Mais rien à y faire le jeune homme semblait avoir des oeillères et la maintenait fermement par le poignet, alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se détacher de cette étreinte. Et même une fois sous le chapiteau elle continuait à lui expliquer le pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne peut pas lire l'avenir dans une boule en prétendu cristal, ou en quoi les lignes de la main ne racontaient en rien notre vie.

«Ce que tu peux bien être coincée ! Répliqua-t-il, finalement, effectivement lasser par le débitage incessant de parole de la part de la jeune femme.

-Moi !? Coincée !? S'écria-t-elle en s'arrêtant tout net, cette fois ce qui stoppa Aoi au passage, aussi. Je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne, OK ? Je NE SUIS PAS coincée !

-Ecoute, une fille qui refuse d'aller voir une liseuse de bonne-aventure sous seul prétexte que ce n'est pas une science exact ou véritable, comme tu veux, ben t'appel ça comment ?

-Quelqu'un de censé, qui ne veut pas dépenser son fric pour rien.

-Moi j'appel ça quelqu'un de coincé. Tu refuse de sortir de l'idée que tu te fais de ton quotidien. Rien qu'à l'idée que tout ne puisse pas être carré et rentré dans des cases ça t'effraie, comme pas possible, et tu cherche une explication scientifique à tout. Ca c'est être coincé pour moi.»

La surdouée écarquilla les yeux en lui lançant un regard presque outré. Pour le coup, il l'avait vexé, vraiment vexé. Elle croisa les bras sur son torse en tentant de déchiffrer le jeune homme à toute allure. Mais il fallait avouer pour autant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Elle essayait à tout prit de faire rentrer tous ceux qui l'entouraient dans des cases. Et lui ne rentrait dans aucune d'elle, et elle cherchait désespérément un moyen de lui coller une étiquette, parce qu'e sans quoi, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Quelque part il avait peut-être un peu raison, mais parce qu'elle n'aimait pas donner raison aux autres, elle haussa finalement les sourcils et lui attrapa le poignet à son tour.

«Je vais te montrer que je ne suis pas coincée, viens par là !»

Aoi esquissa un petit sourire victorieux. Il savait qu'en la provoquant un peu, là aussi, il grappillerait doucement du terrain, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Et pour le coup, il avait obtenue gain de cause, vu que Kurenai le guider maintenant vers la voyante, avec une poigne de fer. La vieille dame, ridé au possible était assise dans une petite pièce par terre, sur un coussin, lui-même posé sur un tapis molletonné. Chaque objet de la pièce était de couleur chaude, et la seule lumière qui illuminait l'endroit était quelques faibles bougis allumées ça et là. Une odeur étrange de cannabis flottait un peu partout sous le chapiteau, une odeur qui s'échappait de la fumée que provoquait les bâtons d'ansant.

«Bonjour, lâcha la vieille femme, qui était entrain d'allumer une bougie rouge, à ce moment-là, ne les regardant même pas. Asseyez-vous.»

À peine entrée, Kurenait se sentit agacé et ressentit une forte envie de s'en aller sur le champ, d'ailleurs, elle exprimait fortement cette idée, en tentant de s'échapper lentement, mais son compagnon de fugue ne la laissa pas faire et l'attrapa par le bras, lui faisant faire un demi-tour assez soudain, alors qu'elle poussait un soupir s'apparentant vaguement à un grognement exaspéré. Aoi la traina alors jusqu'au coussin disposait face à la vieille femme, et ils s'assirent calmement, en tailleurs.

«Je te préviens, c'est toi qui paye, lâcha la surdouée, en se penchant vers lui.

-Serait-il possible que vous nous lisiez notre avenir… sensei ? Demanda le jeune homme en ne faisant même pas attention à la remarque de sa camarade.»

L'étudiante lâcha une petite exclamation ironique, alors qu'elle maintenait toujours férocement que c'était une connerie, une perte de temps et d'argent.

La vieille femme, tendit ses mains dans leur direction, et Aoi n'hésita qu'une petite seconde avant de poser la sienne dans celle de la voyante. Kurenai, elle apparaissait bien plus réticente à l'idée. Mais quand elle se tourna vers le jeune homme, il affichait un tel air de défi que… ce fut plus fort qu'elle ! Et même ce qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt : qu'elle était "coincée". L'idée la rendait folle de rage, et elle ne pouvait accepter une chose pareille. Il lui paierait ça, en tout cas. C'était juré. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec une lassitude des plus profondes et posa sa main sur celle froide de la vieille… Avant de la retirer brusquement.

À peine ses doigts avaient-t-il frôlait ceux ridés et abîmé de la voyante, que la demoiselle avait reçu une décharge, et au vu des yeux écarquillés du jeune homme, lui aussi. Pas le genre de décharge bien moisit dût à l'électricité statique que l'on se reçoit quand on dit bonjour à quelqu'un par exemple. Non, plutôt le genre de véritable décharge violente et agressive, qui vous coupe la respiration pendant une seconde et qui embrouille légèrement votre vue de quelques chandelles, alors que vos doigts vous picotent affreusement. Elle se releva d'un bon, en dévisageant le jeune homme qui semblait aussi étonné qu'elle.

«C'était une connerie. Je me casse, lâcha-t-elle un peu précipitamment avant de sortir du chapiteau à la hâte.»


End file.
